Total Drama Island: The Improved Edition
by WitheringRose101
Summary: Charlotte Mclean has inherited her fathers reality show, as did her brother. They have decided to start it back up and need YOU to send in your OCs for a chance to win 2 million dollars! Chappie one is up, NEW ARRIVALS!
1. We Need YOU!

Introduction:

The camera pans in on a small island that looks as though it has seen better days many, many years ago before it was used to torture young teenagers. A woman mid twenty's stood on a very unsafe looking dock her golden blonde hair was being whipped wildly around her flawless face. A very peeved look on her face as she was clutching herself shivering.

"I-I h-h-hate you d-dad," The girl spat through chattering teeth.

"Um Charlotte," A voice behind the camera asked catching the lovely girls attention as she turned her angry eyes on it.

"What?" She snapped in a very pissed off tone.

The camera man seemed hesitant, "You know we're rolling right?" He asked watching her cold brown eyes flash with something before placing a well practiced smile on her face as she tried to stop shivering from the cold Canadian air.

Fixing her hair she began, "Hello viewing world I would love to introduce you to Total Drama Island: The Improved Edition," Her wicked smile turned into a nasty I-am-better-than-you-sneer, "I am Charlotte McLean, my daddy would be the world renounced Chris McLean. For my birthday I wanted daddy to pay off my student loans, buy me a house, and pay for my up coming wedding but no instead I inherit this show, to add on to that I have to co-host with my annoying little brother Mason," Charlotte looked around and sighed, "Sadly the brat won't be here till the first episode, I hate him."

The camera man chuckled at the lost look on the young adults face as she wished she could just kill her cheap-skate of a dad. The camera man instantly shut up when Charlotte fixed her dark eyes on him in a deadly look that could kill. Oh how she hated the help, they really pissed her off.

"Now as you can see this place is a damn ghost town, what I need all you people to do is send in your applications, me, Mason, Daddy, and the producers will look you over and just to let you know we're only carrying 18 maybe 20 but that's it." With a flip of her blonde hair she turned and stormed off shaking her butt as she went.

"You forgot to mention how much money they will be playing for!" the camera man shouted but she just flipped him off, sighing he turned it on him showing the nerd he is, "All contestants will be playing for 2 million dollars," And with that the camera turned off

**Rules:**

**-I want originality it will probably get you a higher chance**

**-I need a wide variety of stereotypes**

**-Be smart and don't put anything stupid**

**-Brownie points type *I love Platypus's!***

**-It is mandatory to submit a challenge idea**

Camper Application

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Stereotype (Straight, Bi, Gay):

Sexuality:

Hometown:

Current Location:

Hair:

Eyes:

Facial features:

Body Type:

Skin tone:

Ethnic background:

Tattoo's, piercings, etc:

Personality:

Grades:

Favorite color:

Favorite animal:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Dreams:

Fears:

Likes

Dislikes:

Summarized (Short) History:

People they hang with:

Enemies:

Reason for being on TDIIE:

What will they do with the money?:

Paired up?: (YorN)

If paired up then who?:

How act around crush?:

Audition tape:

Everyday wear:

Swim wear:

Formal wear:

Pajama's:

Challenge Ideas (Mandatory):

Anything else:

**Ok thanks every one I will let you know as soon as possible as to who will be on TDIIE I will have an even amount of guys and girls and no more or less of either gender. I will not discriminate against anything you put and I can't wait to start on this! Oh and me and my friends Pinkkpurplepeople will be producing this, just to let you all know :D I DO NOT OWN TDI BUT I DO OWN CHARLOTTE TO THE FULLEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE!**


	2. Casting Call 1

Casting List #1

The Girls:

- Bambina Iris Logan: The bubbly naive girl *_xXxPaperFlowersxXx*_

-Willow Maylum: The tough loner *_gandly123*_

_-_Jennifer Hauser: The Weird Researcher *_freakazoid123*_

_-_Naomi McCallister: The hot head _*Woahnessness*_

-Trinity Taylor: The Female surfer _*Moon Dragon94*_

I am still looking for girls and I don't mind if you submit another OC and if I over looked your first one and I don't get any others I will consider them just PLEASE SOMEONE GIVE ME A BITCH, THE POPULAR SNOB, GIVE ME MEANIES I NEEDS THEM PLEASE OR THIS IS GOING NO WHERE AND I"LL HAVE TO LET PINKK SUBMIT STEVIE AND PLEASE GOD NO STEVIE!

The Dudes:

-Adam Mcline: The Notorious prankster _*LiveUrLife2013*_

-William Weston: The kindhearted villian _*Josh Spicer*_

-Carson Andrews: The Follower *_AuntyCarolina*_

-Tan Asani: The Always having fun surfing enviromentalist _*TDI 4 Ever*_

-Zachariah Ambrose Blyth: Funny Southeren Rocker _*Another Dead Hero*_

-Logan O'Hansen: "Gay" Guy who isn't gay/Gamer _*Unknown*_

-Oliver Morris: The openly gay kid _*Pinkkpurplepeople*_

As well I needs me some more dudes and I am thinking of going 10 girls and 10 guys please! 3 more guys and 5 more girls teehee and please I need more nerds, punks, freaks, assholes, Queen bees, The Preppy Airhead, The Druggie, The Villian, The tomboy, I need me some people with attitude who don't care to piss people off and will play the game like they own it and if you are more likely to make it if you give me someone like that so please please please! I need more bitches and such please and then I can start this story!


	3. Final Casting Call

Final Casting list EVERYONE!

The Girls:

- Bambina Iris Logan: The bubbly naive girl *_xXxPaperFlowersxXx*_

-Willow Maylum: The tough loner *_gandly123*_

_-_Jennifer Hauser: The Weird Researcher *_freakazoid123*_

_-_Naomi McCallister: The hot head _*Woahnessness*_

-Trinity Taylor: The Female surfer _*Moon Dragon94*_

-Megan Free: The Queen needing a heart *_Logan-the-Shoujo-fan*_

-Chantella Romas: The Spy _*EnternalDarkness101*_

-Ayame Larson: The Rich Snob *_MoonDragon94*_

_-_Monica Norris: Shedevil *_Josh Spicer*_

_-_Francheska Renolds: the half breed _*The Dragon1000* _

The Dudes:

-Adam Mcline: The Notorious prankster _*LiveUrLife2013*_

-William Weston: The kindhearted villian _*Josh Spicer*_

-Carson Andrews: The Follower *_AuntyCarolina*_

-Tan Asani: The Always having fun surfing enviromentalist _*TDI 4 Ever*_

-Zachariah Ambrose Blyth: Funny Southeren Rocker _*Another Dead Hero*_

-Logan O'Hansen: "Gay" Guy who isn't gay/Gamer _*Unknown*_

-Oliver Morris: The openly gay kid _*Pinkkpurplepeople*_

-Michael Fisher: Arrogant Prick *_Josh Spicer*_

-Jose Cunat: Always prepared dude *_Pisces the smart 1*_

-John Jones: The Girl-Shy Guy *_The Lightning Knight*_

_I thank all of you who sent in your OC's and sorry if yours didn't make it and if yours did then I am proud of you and can't wait to read your feed back on my writing style :D teeeeheeee can't wait can't wait and I love the slight variety I was sent haha :D thanks everyone and be looking out for chappie one :D adios chicos!_


	4. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

PLEASE READ MY COMMENT AT THE END IF NOT I WILL LITERALLY BE PISSED! YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION IF YOU HAVE A CHARACTER IN THE STORY AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER AND GET IT RIGHT THEN NO BROWNIE POINTS FOR YOU! :D teeee just do as I ask please and thank you.

Chapter 1: New Arrivals.

A camera slowly panned in on a gorgeous revamped looking camp, it first shot to a wide screen of two beautiful cabins outlooking onto a breath taking shimmering lake that the sun glittered off of making you want to just sit and paint the senary. The cabins were a golden brown color and smelled of freshly cut wood, two doors stood out on an empty porch that a camera zeroed in on. The doors were labeled guys and another labeled girls. The doors were just wood screen doors that let you look in on a real cabin like room, five bunk beds lined the rooms of each cabin. The bunks had nice plump looking mattresses and thick blankets that looked to keep a person warm at night. Again the camera changed scenes taking a wider shot of both cabins, both had two rooms for each gender. A small segregated red brick shower and bathroom was nestled further down from camp with trees over hanging on it. The camera switched once more to a mess hall looking place that seemed as though no one had set foot in it before with how new it looked. The wood was the same golden oak color as the cabins, the grass was freshly mowed and several flowers were beginning to bloom creating a rainbow of colors making the camp grounds seem all the cheerier. After these beautiful images the camera's switched off and a blaring theme song and clips of an upcoming season played on the screen showing each contestant and had their name displayed by them. Once the rolling montau ended a beautiful blonde stood being on a brand new _very _sturdy dock where you would tie a boat up to. Next to the beaming blonde stood a genuine grinning boy who had messy charcoal black hair and the most beautiful baby blue eyes anyone could ever see, they seemed as though they were priceless jewels and should be kept from prying eyes. A slow lazy smile pulled at his lips before he spoke.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mason Mclean and this is my sister Charlotte Mclean and we would love to welcome you to," He paused for dramatic effect before a haughty voice beat him too it.

"Total Drama: The Improved Edition. Now can we move this along?" Charlotte asked yawning out of complete boredom, her dark smoldering eyes were studying her acrylic nails while her brother frowned.

Mason sighed taking his eyes off his sister to look back up at the camera letting that easy smile fall back into place, "Ignore her, let's," He grinned as she shot him a horrid glare that made him all happy, they were polar opposites, "As you can see since Dad and Mom gave Charlotte and I the Island for my college gift and Charlotte's very early wedding gift. We decided to fix the place up since when dad used to own it, it was a dump," A smug look pulled at his lips knowing his dad will yell at him later, "So we got new cabins, cleaned up the lake, got _seperate_ shower rooms for girls and guys and then we fixed up the mess hall. Sadly we ran low on hiring a world famous chef and so we had to call in one of dad's best friends, Chef Hatchet," Mason cringed as a strong wift of something fowl curled and wafted his way to his nose.

"Blech!" Charlotte gagged wrinkling her nose, "Daddy really needs new friends," She spat quickly covering her nose and breathing through her mouth frowning deeply.

Mason just rolled his bright eyes at her and turned back to the camera, "I love Hatchet when he's not cooking," He smirked alittle at the comment when he heard a loud shout from Chef and cringed at the harshness of the larger mans tone, but was grateful when a large bull horn drowned out the large mans shouts from the kitchen.

Mason and Charlotte turned their eyes onto a large gleaming white and gold party yacht that was gliding their way through the slick noiseless water, a boy with thick chestnut hair that was combed off to the side, stepped over. His dull blue eyes scanned the the camp grounds, his hands clutching a leather strap that ran across his slender chest. The thing that seemed to stand out the most on the small teen was his clothing which was really flambouant for any guy. He wore a faded knee length sweater with roper jeans that looked to be as leggings, and marc jacobs black tennis shoes were on his feet. His face broke into a slow lop sided grin.

"Oh my god this place is gorgeous!" The boy gushed excitedly grinning like a cat from ear to ear at the hosts, his eyes scanning quickly over what Charlotte was wearing. A white tank with an orange and yellow scarf around her neck, a black faded flared mini skirt and 4 in. black heels. Her hair in thick barrel curls. He seemed to not give her a second thought but he let his eyes linger more on Mason who shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello Oliver Morris," Charlotte greeted while her brother tried to ignore Oliver's eyes on him.

"Charlotte," Oliver said tartly while with a little more excitment Oliver purred, "And hello _Mason,"_

Mason shoved his hands in his pockets, no he wasn't a homophobe he just has a thing for chicks and normally a guy hitting on him really makes him uncomforable, "Um, Hey," He said giving a nervous wave which made Oliver laugh a soft laugh.

"Don't worry honey, your not my type. I go for people who are actually gay," And with a wink Oliver readjusted his messanger bag and grabbed all six of his coche bags and walked to the other side of the dock.

Oliver watched gleefully as the yacht disappeared and quickly returned with the second contestant of the game.

A boy with short brown hair stepped off grinning at the wonderous site of the camp grounds, they looked so pricstine. His eyes were a bright hazel color and his smile was cute and innocent as he looked around taking a deep breath to take in the full effect before grimacing at a fowl smell.

Charlotte smirk, "Chef's making dinner, I hope you like barf," The boys eyes switched from the camp to look over at Charlotte and instantly did he fall under her spell, he found her one of the hottest girls in his life.

"H-h-hello, Logan is O'hansen Name," He stuttered looking at her in awe and she just smirked.

"And here I thought you played for the same team as Oliver over there," She flipped her thick hair over her shoulder toward the gay kid who was wiping imaganary dirt off of his sweater.

Logan's instant shock of Charlotte died as those words left her mouth, "I am not gay!" He said forcefully making Oliver look up at him dully.

"I bet a million bucks he's not," Oliver finalized making Logan look over at him again and smile his thanks Oliver just rolled his blue eyes, "Besides no self-respecting gay kid would ever wear what he's wearing," Oliver's face twisted into disgust while Logan looked down and studied what he was wearing.

A black long sleeved shirt with a purple tee over it, long jeans that had been torn in the knee from falling once and purple converse, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked sticking his lower lip out.

Oliver cocked a hip and placed a hand on it looking like the ultimate diva, "Well for one you have no taste, but honey I can fix that," Logan just sighed before moving over toward Oliver who just smirked, "Don't look so mad, I'm sure someone can see past that travesty," Logan just rolled his eyes knowing that Oliver was your true definition of gay and was ok with that, he really just didn't want fashion advice at the moment though.

Thankfully before Oliver went off on a tirade of what was in this season the bull horn blared signalling the new arrival that had just that arrived. A girl with long thick multi-colored hair had her arms out and was letting the wind blow her hair around her. She looked like she was mirroring the scene from the titnic which Logan would not admit to anyone always made him cry at the end. A long black streak trailed down the middle of the girls hair, and looked as though it was natural as did the brown which was plain odd. As the boat pulled up both boys and both hosts found her just even more odd. She had cat like large green eyes that were close together on her face more so than average people, her nose was small and sharp and stook a little farther off her face than normal. Oliver would say she looked like his pet cat Nella back home. As the boat pulled up to the dock the girl some how found the courage to stand up on the slender railing making all four people gasp in shock scared that she would fall and possibly kill herself. Well except Charlotte who silently rooted she would so she could have a good laugh. The boat stopped abruntly making the teen stagger on the railing before plumpeting toward the hard dock below, and just before she landed on her head she twisted her body so she landed on all fours, her hands and feet. She looked as though she had been practicing that her whole life.

"Hey are you ok?" Logan asked running up to her but she just rolled her broad shoulder and her neck before standing and smiling a cat like smile.

"Cats always land on all fours," She said the smile never leaving her face as she readjusted her clothing which was an off the shoulder sparking blue mid-drift that looked as though she had torn the bottom half off with her teeth and baggy blue jeans, "Damn clothes," She muttered under her breath, "Don't you hate 'em?" She asked.

Logan opened his mouth to respond but Oliver beat him to it, "Uh no sweety. Clothes are the very fabric of my being," The girls cat like eyes flicked toward Oliver and smiled at him.

Mason watched the girl with mild curiosity while his sister was just revolted, "Oh my gahod what is that!" She shrieked making the teenaged girl look from the queen to her.

"_That, _" Mason bit off at his sister, "Would be Francheska Reynolds, our resident half breed," He explained making his sister stare wide eyed at Francheska who was sauntering their way.

She placed out her small dainty hand to Charlotte who just stared cluelessly at it making Francheska frown, "You can call me Frisky if you want," She suggested to be kind trying to make friends with her.

"Whatever just go stand over there with those other losers," Charlotte said sticking her nose in the air, feeling ackomplished Frisky scampered over to Oliver and Logan who had taken his place by the diva again. Frisky settled in between the two boys who were feeling slightly awkward around her.

After a while of no boat Frisky began to come impacient and looked behind her to find something alarming, she turned wide eyed at Logan who just gave her an odd look, "Have you seen my tail?" She asked frantic as she began to chase her own butt to see if it was there.

"I thought you were part cat," Oliver interjected quickly.

Frisky stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, "I am why?" 

"Your chasing your tail like a dog, sweety," Frisky barred her teeth, as if the meer mention of the name would bring the damned hounds on her tail, well if she could find it atleast.

"Well someone doesn't like the d word," Logan teased making Frisky quiet down but she kept looking over her shoulder every now and again to see if she could find her missing limb.

"BOAT!" Mason shouted relieved to finally have someone else join them, everyone else was getting to become a little bothersome.

Loud music could be heard blaring from the cabin of the stunning yacht, as it slowed up its pace the first three campers could see who the next contestant would be. A tall lanky looking boy was jumping down from the upper deck of the large boat and landed with a loud '_thump' _on the dock smirking as he slowly stood. His hair was a deep ebony black color that was scruffy and kind of wild but yet looked tamed all in the same manor, a daring look glinted in the boys dark hazel eyes. The smirked seemed as though it had always been there and wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

Mason watched the boy warily but introduced him anyway, "Zachariah Ambrose Blythe, everyone," With a quickness that surprised Mason, Zachariah was on him.

"Don't call me that," A warning was in his voice that scared Mason and by remembering this boys portfolio this dude had taken down 6 guys bare handed for trying to rob a girl. Mason took a large gulp of air and nodded, "Good and call me Zakk instead," Zakk said backing off grinning as he finally took in the camp grounds and everything it looked like, "This place it really cool," He breathed smirking nodding his head happily ready to get with his team and kick some ass.

Zakk went over to where he had jumped on the dock and where the crew had tossed over his duffel bag. Zakk grabbed it gruffly and made his way with a slight slouch toward the small group, he smirked as he looked at them, he could feel a really mean joke right on the tip of his tongue so he let it come.

"How long you two been seeing one another?" He asked pointedly at Oliver and Logan. Oliver looked boredly at Zakk while Logan flamed red.

"I-I'm not g-gay," Logan said stuttering making Zakk laugh.

"Ssssure, you ain't," He said rolling his eyes.

Oliver looked at Zakk and sighed, "He's not my type babe and neither are you so would you please keep the homophobic jokes to a minimum... Oh and nice tat's," He bit off sarcastically making Zakk grin.

"Thanks, I got a couple newbies before I came to the show. I mean since you probably find yourself a girl at heart you have to tell me that you don't find tattoo's attractive," He smirked as Oliver shifted on his feet and bit his lip.

Oliver's dull blue eyes narrowed, "Yeah until you hit 60 and then you look like a wrinkled pin cushion," He smirked as he hoped his comment would piss Zakk off, it didn't it just made Zakk smile before he draped his arm over his shoulder and say.

"I like you... but don't take that the wrong way. I like chicks not dudes." He said hurriedly.

Rolled his eyes, "Thank god," He muttered before picking Zakk's arm off his shoulder and letting it fall back to the other boys side who just grinned before looking oddly at Frisky who was looking at him curiously.

It didn't take long for the next camper to arrive, maybe 10 minutes and everyone was already sick of anothers company so far, so having new member eased the growing tension. A boy with tanned skin and thick wavy ebony hair stepped off, he was to drool over hot, and Oliver couldn't help it. The teen that had just arrived has eyes black as coal that had a friendly glint to them, he wore a shirt that hung open displaying his amazing surfers body and Frisky also found it very intersting, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to just above his elbows showing off dark inky black tattooing creating an intract desgin that looked like tribal ink. Oliver instantly stopped drooling when he saw what the boy was wearing on his feet. Sandals with socks, oh god how Oliver wanted to tie the boy down and give him an interrogation and a lesson over what not to wear and socks with sandals would defanitly be be in the top five on his list. Oliver's face scrunched up as Charlotte introduced the boy as Tan Asani.

Tan had made his way over to the group he settled in next to Logan and Frisky and Oliver scooted further away, no way would he be next to a train wreck of fashion disaster.

Tan turned to Logan and stuck out his hand, "I'm Tan," He greeted warmly.

Logan smiled at him too, he was about to take the boys hand when the urge to sneeze overwelmed the boy, he pulled out a white klenex and proceded to sneeze into the clothe. Tossing it hapharzdly over his shoulder where it bounced and then rolled into the pristine lake Tan pulled back his hand glared at the younger boy and turned away. Logan just stared at him confused having no clue what he did, he could feel his subconcious whisper, _'You just made yourself an enemy'. _Logan gulped in deep breaths as he watched the taller and more toned man give off a dangerous and angry aurora that said he better watch himself. What had he just done?

Logan was instantly jarred from his thoughts when the sound of hollow foot steps made their way onto the dock. Looking up he caught sight of the newest camper, the girl had thick straight wheat blonde hair that trailed down to the middle of her back, light blue highlights streaked through her hair, she had bright lively jade eyes that danced over him and lingered on Tan then Zakk. Logan pouted, how come he couldn't get someone that hot?

"Everyone Trinity Taylor," Mason introduced his blue eyes kind while Charlotte's dark almost black eyes watched the girl darkly as Trinity waved at the group kindly.

Charlotte was assessing the girls wardrobe, a light blue tank top and short denim shorts with black flats. Charlotte instantly turned her nose up at the girl not even meeting Trinity's kind eyes who were looking at her curiously. Trinity opened her mouth to say something before Charlotte cut her off, "Don't, learn to dress proper and then we'll talk," She tone haunty and classically bitchy.

Trinity frowned as she moved toward the group, she stood right inbetween Zakk and Oliver who was looking at her sympathetically. Her first instinct was that he was going to hit on her until she registered what he was wearing and she instantly got the feel that he was gay and when he spoke he had a higher pitched voice than most guys and that defiantly confirmed her hunch.

"Its ok honey, nobody can be as fashion forward as me and Hag-bitch, but trust me I like a challenge," He gave her a sweet smile and Trinity wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult or not but then she realized what Oliver had just called Charlotte.

"Hag-bitch?" She asked stiffling a giggle.

Oliver shrugged his slender shoulder and nodded his head before moving to fix and replacing the falling of a strand of hair, "There isn't much else to call the woman. She's almost exactly like her father," He rolled his eyes, "But Mason on the other hand," Oliver waggled his eyebrow making Trinity chuckle, "Now that boy is fine," Oliver chanced a glance over at Mason who was trying to advoid looking at Oliver becuase really Mason was straight he had a girlfriend.

"Isn't he straight though?" Trinity asked making Oliver cock a hip and glare at her in his most diva pose.

"So I'm not allowed to stare?" He snapped making her shake her head no.

"N-no its not that I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," His voice brittle before he turned away and she swear she could hear him take in a shaky breath but didn't want to push pissing the queen off further.

She was just turning her attention back to the beautiful water to gawk at how much they had done to restore the true natural beauty of this place when someone whispered in her ear.

"I think you look hot already." Trinity jumped at the sound of the deep voice.

She whipped around quickly, her face bumping into Zakk's muscular chest. Her face flaming red as she pulled away, she didn't know she had been standing so close to him.

"S-sorry," She apologized to him making his chuckle as he stepped back.

"S'ok. But really you do," He said making her blush deepen, "The names Zakk," He said introducing himself and she nodded, "And your Trinity Taylor," He said and she shook her head yes making him smile warmly at her, his hazel eyes sparkling and she found them really pretty, "I think you pissed off Ms. Diva," Zakk pointed out making Trinity bow her head and Zakk chuckle again.

"Hey I get the feeling he doesn't like me anymore though. I made a joke he didn't like, well neither did his partner," Zakk jabbed a finger over at Logan who instantly turned and glared.

"I am not gay!" He shouted at Zakk fuming.

Oliver turned around and narrowed his eyes, "And is there something wrong with being gay?" He snapped glancing at Trinity who looked apologetic but Oliver ignored her.

Logan raised his arms, "What god no, it's just I'm not gay. I like girls, they are the only thing that turns me on. That's what I want to get across!" He jutted out his lower lip and Oliver just rolled his eyes before turning away from Logan. Oliver had an amazing gaydar and Logan was definatly not gay, even if he had questionable fashion.

A girl with raven colored hair stepped off the high-end boat, the right side of her face was hidden behind the viel of dark ebony hair, a deep azure streak ran through her long wavy hair. Her eyes were large and round, a deep hazel in color, her skin was tanned and flawless she had a perfect complexion. A wicked grin was starting to pull at her lips before it finally broke through and she was grinning with a devious glint in her eye.

Mason grinned at her and she found herself blushing slightly at him but fought it so it didn't show, "Everyone Naomi McCallister," He greeted her with a firm shake of the hand and she just grinned goofishly at him, "Its great to have you on the show," She felt her heart skip a beat.

"The pleasures all mine," She breathed grinning like an idiot.

Mason just grinned back making Oliver glare noticably before Charlotte clear her throat, "You can stop holding her hand, you have a girlfriend you know Mason," Charlotte warned but you could hear the malious intent in her words while Mason instantly dropped Naomi's hand and she just frowned slightly at the mention of girlfriend. She angrily grabbing her bags and shoving past Charlotte who all but fell off the dock, even though they had redone the camp, one thing remained, the sharks and she was not about to go in that water.

Once Charlotte regained her balance she shot a murderous look at Naomi who looked equally enraged and was about to kill the host but Frisky had taken her attention off the other female.

"HI!" Frisky greeted excitedly at Naomi who was staring at her weirdly.

"Hello," Her voice caucious.

Frisky grinned wildly, "Have you seen my tail?" She asked making Naomi bust out laughing.

"YOUR WHAT!" She asked whiping a tear from her bright eyes from how hard she was laughing at this.

Frisky's grin faltered but it didn't fade, "You heard me, have you seen my tail. I asked Oliver and Logan and they had like no clue!"

Naomi instantly sobered up when she realized Frisky was being serious, "What are you half cat?" She asked bewildered.

Frisky nodded her head enthusiastically, "Well duh silly. What else would I be?" She asked as though it was the simplest thing on earth.

Naomi face palmed at this girl, muttering lowly so Frisky couldn't hear she grumbled, "What did I sign up for?"

The next camper arrived within seconds and she had stepped off with a face splitting smile. Her hair was jet black, like a starless night, her eyes just like Tans an endless black hole. But by the way she was smiling the blackness and meanness you would think evaporated and you could feel the happy go lucky sunshiny spirit of this girl. Oliver had to give the girl props for her choice in clothing, a sky blue v-neck baby tee that hugged her thin body, demin skinny jeans and light brown studded ballet flats. He couldn't help the thought of what was so interesting about flats, almost every girl here so far was wearing them! Oh god he wasn't falling behind on trends now was he? A thought of panic crossed his face but it instantly went when he remembered that flats are for girls chic and not mens chic. Nope so far he was good on the fashion curve.

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but the girl beat her too it, "Hi guys I'm Jennifer Hauser, but you can call me Jenny that's what almost everyone calls me so I like that," She said grinning as she skipped toward the group.

Charlotte narrowed her dark eyes at the girl, "Way to steal the spot light," And with a toss of her thick hair she turned away.

Jenny scowled at the girl, "Sorry Ms. I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass," Jenny snapped making Charlotte's eyes all but pop out of her head which got Jenny alot of high-fives. She was going to be quite popular around here.

It took the yacht about 15 minutes to come back with its next camper, everyone waited kind of paciently for the teen to exit the boat, and that person did it smiling with kind eyes. It was a boy with dark ebony hair that was thick he had it styled with gel in a fohawk instead of shaving his head, his eyes were beautiful they fit his face perfectly and were a stunning emerald color almost more beautiful than Mason's who was staring jealously at them. The boy wore a black turtle neck long sleeved sweater, dark wash denim jeans, black nike sneakers and a black and orange lettermans jacket hung on his very fit figure. Oliver's gaydar went off the charts as he watched this boy. The small queens breath caught in his throat as he looked at the masculine teen, Oliver would admit that this boy was very attractive

"...Carson Andrews," Charlotte purred catching Oliver's attention as he glared at the stunning woman as Carson was staring at her, "Why don't you go stand with everyone else," Oliver scowled as he watched Carson give Charlotte what looked to be a playful wink. He had to do a double take on this. His gaydar was never wrong.

Carson had yet to notice Oliver when he placed his navy backpack next to him on the ground standing next to the smaller teen.

Oliver studied Carson from the side view liking it very much, "Hello," Oliver greeted making Carson finally look down at him, all the air left Carson, "I'm Oliv-" Before he could finish his sentence Carson was picking up his backpack and moving toward the other side of the dock. Logan watched Carson move away from Oliver who looked taken back by Carson's reaction was in stunned silence for the first time in maybe his whole life.

Logan pushed his way to his some how weirdly new friend, "Total homophobe man," He said watching Carson get as far as possible from Oliver with a weird look on his face.

"I don't think so," Oliver said quietly studying Carson who had moved to talk to Trinity, Zakk, Tan, and Naomi, leaving Jenny to talk with Frisky.

"Dude how would you know? I mean he looks pretty straight to me, I mean the dudes wearing letterman jacket and looks as though he could beat the shit out of someone if they called him gay. Besides he's all touchy on Naomi," Oliver twitched as he said this

"I was right about you being straight and look at the way you dress and talk?" Logan blushed, "SO I am proud to say I have an amazing gaydar and that boy is defiantly gay," Logan sighed giving up on Oliver and just stood next to his friend keeping quiet.

A loud horn could be heard blaring pulling everyone's attention to welcome the new arrival. A girl no older than 17 stepped off, a permant frown was forever etched on her face. Her hair was endlessly long, well it stopped right at her knees and it looked like she had died it an unnatural blonde color and a lime green streak fell down her long straight hair. Her eyes a deep mossy green that held a coldness to them that scared everyone, just by the way she said nothing made everyone more on edge on how she was going to react. Her dark eyes traveled through the group looking at everyone of them, and then they flicked up to study the far off camp grounds. She gave an unsatified grunt of approval before shoving the two hosts out of her way and toward the ever growing group of teens. Oliver bit his tongue to not make a comment on what she was wearing, she looked as though she'd cut his tongue off. The girl had on a deep green t-shirt with a red broken heart over her heart, a black long sleeved tee was underneath and reached all the way to the ends of her finger, dark blue skinny jeans were tucked into the dark green converse she wore and a black chocker with a black head band on her head with a panda head. The girl took a spot furthest from the group scowling out at the water as though it had all the answers to her life.

Mason watched her for a little while before sighing and turning to the camera, "Everyone that was Willow Maylum. Our resident loner," He glanced at her again and watched something that wouldn't end well, Jenny was walking toward Willow who wasn't paying her any attention.

Only when Jenny tapped on her shoulder did Willow look at her and it wasn't a pleasent look in the least.

"What?" Willow snapped at Jenny making the raven haired girl jump her ponytail swaying back and forth as she did so.

"I-I'm Jennifer Hauser but you can call me Jenny-"

Willow held up her hand to silence Jenny, "Don't speak to me and I won't rearrange your face. Now I suggest you leave or my foot will find its way up your ass," She hissed making Jenny pale but she didn't move she just smiled kindly at Willow who raised a brown eyebrow.

"You seem all alone over here why don't you come join the group," With lightening speed Willow held the collor of Jenny's sky blue baby tee and her dark eyes blazing angrily.

"I don't want to talk to you so what makes you think I want to talk to them?" She narrowed her eyes she watched Jenny visibly take a huge swallow of air before releasing her with a shove, "Now leave me alone," Jenny seemed hesitant before she turned and scampered off and was soon emerced in the other kids who were all asking if she was ok.

Jenny just glanced over everyone and gave Willow a sympathetic look which Willow pulled the finger at and Jenny lowered herself and was saying she was fine and that Willow really didn't hurt her. Once everyone was reassured that Jenny was fine did all talk stop and the next boat arrived.

Next off the beautiful boat was a really pretty young teen maybe 15 years of age probably the youngest on the show so far. She was rather short and looked as though she weighted next to nothing, but the guys, except for two, would have to admit that she had a nicely sized chest and rear-end. Her hair was in soft small curls, it was a lovely chocolate brown and it fell to the small of her back. Her bangs swept down and covered her right eyebrow, both cotton candy pink and blue highlights blending softly into her hair from the highlights. Her eyes were a large sapphire that almost out shined Mason, _almost _out shined them but still Mason's took the cake for the most beautiful eyes. Her fashion was decent in those of a high fashion mind, she wore a v-neck soft baby tee that had a graphic design of notebook paper with random doodles of hearts, text lingo, smiley faces and more. A faded skirt hugged her hips and had about maybe one or two holes that skimmed above her mid thigh, black and red checkard leggings adorned her legs as did black high top converse on her feet. A golden heart locket sat right below her collar bone and it shimmered in the bright sunlight, a pink head band was in her hair with a large baby pink ribbon on top. She grinned waving exitedly at everyone.

Charlotte sneered at the air head, "Everyone, Bambina Iris Logan," Logan looked up thinking he heard his name to only see the small girl who had just arrived.

"LIKE Omg hi guys!" She gushed running up to Tan and grinning sweetly at him, "I'm Bambina! Are you on my team? That would be so cool wouldn't it?" She asked smiling and Tan just grinned down at her before returning to his conversation with Trinity and Zakk. Bambina frowned before she saw the smiling face of Jenny waving at her.

"Hi," Jenny greeted warmly as Bambina trotted over to her.

"Ello," She said with a fake bristish acccent.

Jenny giggled, "How old are you?" She asked the tiny girl.

Bambina cocked an eyebrow as though she had to think about it making Jenny give her a weird look, "15 silly!" Bambina finally answer after several seconds.

"Wow someones bright," Naomi said sarcastically

Jenny just rolled her bright eyes and shook her head smiling, Bambina certainly hadn't caught the slight rude manor behind Naomi's comment.

"Thanks! Your like uber nice!" Bambina said making Naomi raise a plucked brow at the teen. Bambina just stood there as though she was waiting for a response that she defiantly wasn't going to get.

To break the awkward silence the sloshing of water captured everyone's attention. As the boat neared the dock a boy short black hair jumped off rolling on the ground before standing and brushing himself off. His dark eyes shining brightly with anticipation to get started, his smile was blindingly bright, Charlotte instantly scowled at the boy. Besides his sunny dispostion he had poor fashion sense. A black t-shirt with a white dragon spiraling around it, tanned cargo shorts were on his lower half and some of the pockets looked like they contained something inside them. A biege hat was on his head and was turned backwards. Zakk had to stifle a mean joke about the hat turned backwards, he bit his tongue and he swear he bit it a little to hard.

"Jose Cunat, Everyone!" Mason said greeting the younger male with a firm hand shake, Jose just grinned happily right back at him.

Jose turned to Charlotte but before Charlotte could even say what she wanted he was walking away and these words spilled from his mouth, "It doesn't matter what you think of my clothes," Charlotte frowned wanting to know how he knew what she was going to say to him.

Jose had just set his black backpack down when he felt something brush up against his leg, instead of jumping when he looked down and saw Frisky purring and rubbing against his leg he only smiled and petted her head kindly. Frisky purred like a motorboat letting his touch her, she let her eyes slide close, oh how she loved to be pet! Jose let out a light chuckle as he bent down and smiled warmly at Frisky.

"Hello there," His voice was kind and not at all mean and judging like how everyone else had been when Frisky would come right out and say she was a half breed, or something that would have everyone staring weirdly at the young girl.

Frisky smiled cattily at him rubbing her head in his hand again and he scratched behind her ear making her pur once again, without warning her eyes snapped opened and had Jose chuckling again.

"Have _you _seen my tail?" But Jose's chuckle was teasing and nervous it was just warm and kind.

He smiled at her before pulling his black backpack to him and digging through it, his entire right arm seemed to disappear into it, he stuck his tongue out while he searched through it. Frisky just watched him with wide eyes wondering what he was doing. Several people were watching this exchange between Jose and Frisky and were surprised that he wasn't weirded out by her. He seemed as though he already knew that she was going to be this weird. Slowly Jose pulled his arm from his backpack his grin back in place as he looked at her.

"Is this your tail?" He asked finally pulling his full arm out and in his clasped hand did he hold a long furry like object that kind of resembled a feather duster. It was black and brown in color the same color as Frisky's hair, without warning Frisky launched herself at Jose knocking the poor boy on his back while she wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. Yet Jose seemed fine with it, as he laughed and petted her on the back, "Thought so," Frisky pulled away slightly blushing before she swiped the tail from his hand and clasped it to her butt.

Her smile out shined the sun and the moon almost blinding everyone, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She repeated over and over again making Jose just smile kindly at her. His dark eyes locked on hers.

Jose was pulled away from staring at Frisky because of the dull footsteps hitting the shallow dock. A tall teen with shoulder length raven black hair was walking toward the group, his brown eyes seemed kind but there was a glint of something that nobody quite knew what it was. His grin was kind and wide, his shoulders broad, he was nice to look at very nice to look at. A green and white striped button up hung open showing off a black t-shirt underneath that hugged his broad chest nicely, dark wash blue jeans were on his lower half and pure white sneakers were on his feet. The teen seemed to mess with his sleeve to roll them both up to his elbows before bending down to grab his bags.

Charlotte grinned knowing who this guy was, "Everyone William Weston, or preferrably Bill," William turned and grinned wickedly at her knowing she had read through his application and watched the video he sent in.

Mason just shifted uncomfortably know how slick this guy was and how this guy can and will do anything to win, "Welcome," Mason said after a while making William turn his dark eyes on him and wink tell William he was happy to be here.

William shrugged his shoulder to hiost the bag over his shoulder and made his way toward the group, Logan just watched him curiously, "Hello," Logan greeted kindly making William look down at him.

William turned toward the boy who was standing next to the most flamboyant boy the world as seen, "Hello, and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Logan and this is Oliver Morris,"

William raised a brow and instantly Oliver groaned in anger, "Don't ask me if he's me my boyfriend cause I can tell you right now, niether you nor him or almost every guy on this forsaken island is my type," William smiled at how pissed Oliver sounded and he knew that Oliver no matter his sexuality was going to be a strong competitior, he had a sixth sense about this type of thing, "What are you starring at, I know I'm good looking but please wipe the creepy ass grin off your face," Oliver snapped looking down to study his nails before glancing out of the corner of his eye at Carson who was staring at him, Carson's eyes insticivily narrowed before he opened his mouth.

"Hey William, why don't you come over here," William looked over his shoulder at Carson who seemed to try and not be looking at Oliver, and William inwardly smirked the wheels turning already so early in the game!

Picking his stuff up William tipped his imaganary cap at the two boys and sauntered off toward the brooding jock, "Yes?" he asked when he made his way through the crowded dock.

Carson's eyes flicked from looking at Oliver to look at William with a deep scowl, "Why were you talking to a fag?" He asked harshly William caught Oliver's reaction out of the corner of his eye, the young boy looked taken back but he just turned his back on them and went to talk with Logan who glanced their way then went back to talking with Oliver.

"Do you have a problem with gays?" William asked trying not to let Carson in on what he was making William giddy with excitement.

Carson fidgetted not meeting William's eyes not knowing how to respond to that, he actually didn't know how he felt about gays. Everyone at his school hated them, if you were gay back at Truman High School you had a target painted on your back. So really Carson had never encountered a gay kid and right now as he looked over at Oliver he felt a spark of something jolt him and it pissed him the hell off! Before Carson could respond the sound of a boat cutting through the water drew their attention.

A boy with shaggy black hair and white tips stepped off, his hair was long it reached down to the collar of his white American Eagle t-shirt. A black beanie was on his head and his hair fell infront of his bright sky blue eyes shimmered with mischevious. Charlotte let her eyes roam the boys figure and taking in his black jeans and skator shoes. He wore a lop sided grin and he slouched slightly as he slugged his backpack over his shoulder and winked playfully at Oliver that had to blink making the new kid laugh.

"Everyone Adam Mcline!" Mason said thankful someone got Oliver's eyes off of him.

Oliver looked at the boy will dull curiousity, "Your gay?"

Adam laughed again making Oliver raised a plucked eyebrow, "No man, just having a little fun," Oliver breathed a sigh relief even though he barely undertood Adam and his thick accent, french to be exact.

Oliver smiled for a second before saying, "_Eh bien nous ne sont pas les malins une_" Adam blinked in surprise at Oliver, "_Le miel ne pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de la richesse et avoir une famille qui veut me parler aux gens qui nettoient notre maison d'été en France_," Logan was now completely lost.

Adam's surprised face melted into a warm smile, " _Eh bien comment gentil de votre part_,"

Logan frowned, "Ok, one I don't have a clue what you are saying to each other," He whined.

Oliver just smiled kindly at his new friend, "I was explaining to him that my parents have taught me French since I was young so I could be bi-lingual when we went to our summer house over there, plus I know greek, chinese, Italian, spanish, latin," He smiled greatly as both Logan and Adam's mouths dropped, "Close your mouthes boys you'll catch flys," He said making himself sound way more gay than he already was.

The next contestant arrived next a girl with dark red hair stepped off, black highlights ran through it all the way down to her shoulder blade curling in small whisps at the end. Her eyes were an unnatural black looking color, most people would have thought she'd have bright blue eyes because of her hair color but no they were black as the night sky. Her face was flawless like she could totally out do the goddess Aphrodite in the complexion section. Her smile was slow and easy and her body was just amazing, it had curves in all the right areas. Her black tube top only helped you want to look at her chest and her jeans hugged her legs nicely. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and flashed a white toothed grin.

"When did this turn into Giligans Island?" Zakk shouted making everyone laugh, apparently Zakk wasn't as taken by her looks as every other guy there, well except Oliver and another who both played on the girls team.

The red head narrowed her eyes at Zakk, oh how she just wanted to hurt him right then and there, before she could do so Mason's voice broke through, "Everyone this is-"

Once again Zakk piped up, "Ginger?" He smirked as she clenched her fists ready to take him.

Mason rolled his beautiful eyes, "No, Monica Norris. Now please stop with the ginger jokes," He asked nicely well, ok not really nicely more kind of demanding and Zakk just shot him a murderous look but said nothing more.

Monica turned toward Mason and gave him a flirtaious smile, "Thanks Mason, your like a true prince coming to my rescue," Mason blushed while Charlotte just gaped at her brother for, forgetting his 3 year long girlfriend.

With a coy wink Monica made her way to the group standing next to Carson and William. William was staring curiously at her while Carson seemed uninterested making Monica and William question him both in sanity and in sexuality. Monica kept shooting flirtatious looks at any and every guy until the next camper was dropped off and it took no time for him to arrive. The boy who came next had black hair that was was pointed ontop of his head in a pyramd sort of style like a fohawk but his wasn't as messy and soft looking as Carsons. His brown eyes were cold and dark as he made his way onto the dock, a smirk was on his lips as he winked at Charlotte who make a face of grosteque. He had no taste in clothes really in her perspective, he was wearing a black shirt, black jacket, blue jeans and sneakers, what was up with people wearing dull clothing nowadays? The boy only rolled his eyes before looking at the camera and saying, "She wants me," and he proceeded to walk on to the group of growing teens.

Charlotte glared at him before turning and blowing a huff of air through her nose, "Everyone, that," She says pointing at the new comer who gave her the call me sign and she gagged at, "Is Micheal Fisher," She shuttered in disgust, "I'm engaged," She seethed not turning to look at him bitterly.

"Well we can change that if you want," He called out from his posistion making Charlotte twitch.

Mason chewed his lower lip as he waited for the bitch-out to come from Charlotte at any moment but it didn't see to come so he let out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to shove her in the water to shut her up, but as the thought ocurred the fin of a shark could be seen, an evil grin spread its way to his lips.

The honking of a horn pulled him away from going through with the vindictive thought to see as the new girl stepped off of the lavish yacht and onto the very oak dock. Her hair was thick and fell down to her shoulder, it was a deep brown in color. Her eyes were tilted slightly and a beautifully almond shaped, they were a dark almost black brown color that seemed to stare right into you. She stuck her nose in the air as she finally took in who she would be staying with for the duration of her stay. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at this girl, she was an uber bitch. The girl glanced at Charlotte and with a flick of her brown hair she strode past but not before giving Charlotte the sink eye. Her black ankle boots clacked noisely on the wooden dock, everything about her screamed money. From her designer purple top and stomach belt to her rhinstone studded skinny jeans, everyone instantly liked that she didn't give to craps about Charlotte and her money. With a calculated smile the girl walked to the center of the group waiting to be introduced.

Mason glanced curiously at her before doing so, "Everyone Ayame Larsen,"

Ayame ignored Mason but no one seemed to notice because she was already inmersed into a conversation with a tail shaking Frisky, Ayame had even tried to get Willow into the conversation but all she got was a grunt in response making Jenny frown. Jenny looked out at the water wondering how many people were left, the small outlining of a boat caught her eye and she waited paciently to greet the newcomer. It was a boy, he was cute in her opinion. He had shaggy light blonde hair that fell slightly infront of his large pale blue eyes, an impish grin was on his face as he stepped off. He had on a nice yellow shirt that was unbuttoned showing a dark green t-shirt underneath, brown cargo shorts on his lower half and black sneakers on his feet. Jenny felt herself staring at him, he was defiantly good looking in her opinion. She felt a small blush come to her cheeks as his eyes darted over everyone and stayed slightly longer on her before they went wide and a petrified look took on his face as he dove behind Mason who couldn't help but laught hysterically at him.

"John Jones everyone," Mason chuckled, Charlotte smirked wanting to have some fun.

She sauntered toward John when he was peering over Mason's shoulder to look at the group again. She tapped lightly on his shoulder and he turned to look at her before he let out a squeak before darting toward everyone and diving behind two of the guys. Logan glanced at him, becuase one him and Oliver had chosen to stand right next to the edge of the dock and the poor boy was about to fall in, but he looked quite fit and could swim a country mile. He just looked like he might wet himself at any moment.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Micheal asked raising a brow at him before winking at a scowling Charlotte.

"N-nothing," John managed to spit out before peering over both Oliver and Logan's shoulders at the frowning boy.

Micheal rolled his dark eyes, "Really, you get the hottest chick on the island to touch you and you spaz? Pansy," Micheal spat at him before turning.

John sighed not happy with how he had just presented himself to the group, Oliver and Logan moved forward slightly to give John room before Jenny started to walk their way. Adam had left a while ago to go talk with the guys. John's eyes widened and Oliver sighed.

"I'm pretty sure he's terrified of girls," Oliver muttered to Logan who snickered.

"Aren't you?" Logan asked making Oliver gape at him.

"Where in the world would you get an idea like that?" Oliver asked going into Diva mode ignoring Jenny.

"Well you are gay-"

"I'll stop you there. I am gay yes, but it is not because I'm scared of girls like he is," Oliver jabbed a thumb at John who was watching curiously at the two bickered back and forth forgetting about the approaching Jenny. As Jenny neared the bickering two she didn't see the small not in the wood and before she had time to react she had felt herself becoming weightless as she hurtled toward the hard dock. But instead of being met by unforgiving cold wood thick with splinters was she met by a hard firm body. She clutched onto the yellow material, her face pressed lightly against whoever's lean chest. Her face flushed crimson as she looked up to see a wide eyed John staring at her, before doing something she would never expect. John let go of her before bolting toward the other side of the dock, that's when Jenny hit wood. Oliver sighed as he watched the boy dart off but before he could bend down and help the girl up did another hand stretch out to help her.

Carson watched as the boy darted leaving Jenny to face plant. He scowled at the boys retreating form, sighing he wasn't about to let the gay help her up. He grasped hold of her hand, before she looked up at him. He gently pulled her up smiling kindly as he grinned shyily at him before muttering a low 'thank you' before glancing at where John now hid behind William and Adam. Oliver glared at the girl but only Logan picked up on it, Carson wouldn't even glance at Oliver.

"You ok?" He asked her not dropping her hand making her blush again.

Jenny nodded her head and gave him a kind smile, "Yeah, I am. Thanks, Carson right?" She asked as though she wasn't sure.

Carson nodded and smiled at her, he dropped her hand before he was turning to walk away but she had stopped him, "Hmm?" He asked glancing at Oliver who was silently fuming.

Carson narrowed his eyes at Oliver and would have flipped him the bird if Logan had caught his attention slightly bugging Carson but he tossed it aside as he went to talk to Jenny who was off on talking, well it was more of a rambling sort of thing and Carson could barely keep of with her as she kept going and going. He smiled but not before glancing over his shoulder to look at Oliver who was now glarning intently at the ground, and Logan looked like he had just had his head bitten off.

_'Fags' _Carson thought mentally but he couldn't help the tightening in his chest as he walked off with Jenny at his side yacking his ear off.

John watched as she walked off and he felt a little sad but brushed it off because Carson was keeping her off his case, "Why are you so jittery around girls?" Adam asked, his thick accent scaring the bejeezus out of John making him jump before straighing up.

"Jeez man, warn a guy before you speak," He joked.

William rolled his eyes, "I think jittery is to tame a word," He muttered so niether males could hear.

"You let her face plant man, not cool," Adam added looking slightly unsatified at as John gave a sheepish look.

Sighing John explained, "I'm not good when it comes to being around girls. I mean I crush on them, I think they are great to look at but when ever one of them speaks. I one either freeze and act as though I'm a statue, two I totally flip and run-"

"Like then?" Adam interjected making John glare dully at him.

"Yes like then, or three I just start to shake and no words come out of my mouth, then I'll do something embarressing and they'll laugh like there's no tomorrow,"

"Wait there's no tomorrow? But that doesn't make sense," Bambina piped up from the end of the dock with Frisky and Trinity with Oliver migrating toward them and Logan following behind becuase he really hadn't clicked with anyone else and he was stuck with Oliver till then. John instantly ducked making William chuckle before glancing at Monica who was draping herself all over Carson making Jenny glare visibly at her. Carson didn't seem to notice making William question him again.

The sound of small dainty feet could be heard on the long dock signalling another camper has arrived. The girl had thick straight honey brown hair that fell down in soft strands to the middle of her back, her eyes were captivating they were large like a puppy but an electricfying green. Her body was excellently shapely and her clothing flaunt it nicely, she wore black super skiny jeans that she made look flawless, black stelleto boots were zipped up to the bottom of her knees, and a black sweater with a scoop neck that ruffled and a white cami underneath. She smiled kindly at everyone, her eyes jumped from one person to another mentally remembering each of them and what their clothing and posture said about them, and that's why she chose to stand next to William while John moved closer to Adam who only rolled his eyes.

The girl smiled kindly at William making him raise a plucked brow at her, "May I help you?" He asked sweetly and she just grinned.

"Well, no, I'm-"

Before the girl could finish her sentence Charlotte cut her off, "Chantella Ramos, good now shut up so we can have the next person get here so I can leave and go to my fitting," She huffed making Chantella narrow her green eyes in a slightly malous way that would look like she just wanted to hit the host only if William wasn't good with reading people he would have thought that but by the way her fists clenched and she puffed up, he knew Chantella would love the pleasure as he would to shove the hostess in the shark infested water and laugh while Charlotte screamed for help but no one came before it was feeding time. William couldn't help but smile at the image of a feeding frenzy on the conceded host. Before he could turn the thought to reality the bull horn signalling the last camper arriving he spared a look up, to see a girl with straight ebony hair falling down to the small of her back, her eyes a hard and mean dark mossy green that scared you if you looked directly into them. Since she had pushed some of her thick straight hair behind her ear you could see two real dimond studded earrings sticking from her small ears. A frown graced her flawless face as she harshly reached to grab her back and with graceful steps she made her way on the deck.

"I thought this place was suppose to be shit," She snapped at the hostes making them raise eyebrows at the same time.

"Would you like it better that way?" Mason asked her.

Playing with a strand of her silken hair she looked at the ground, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be so harsh," She apologized, "But no, since I watched the first season episodes to get a feel for the place I dress for the camp, and you so ruined my outfit choice," She sneered angrily again. Mason wondered if she was bioplar as he studied the girls outfit.

A light sky blue crop top that clung to her figure nicely and very short denim shorts and blue flip flops, Mason raised and eyebrow, "That's dressing down?" He asked. Logan eyes flitted up and his breath caught as he looked at the girl, she was really pretty as he looked at her from where he stood.

"Shut up," She said rolling her green eyes before bending down to grab her back getting a wolf whistle from Micheal and a sly wink making the girls face crumble into disgust, "You wish," And with that she saunters toward the group but not before stopping, "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She snapped again.

Mason sighed and as he opened his mouth Charlotte interuptd, "That everyone would be Megan Free, our resident bitch," Megan's face fell a being called a bitch and Logan was sure he was the only one who saw this because in a flash it was back and in full force as she made 'mph' sound and was walking his way, he felt himself tense as she walked by. He wanted to say something but no words formed on his tongue.

Oliver snickered.

Charlotte let out a cough to gather everyones attention away from one another and all onto her and with a beaming smile she said, "Hello and welcome to!" Pause, "Total Drama: The Improved Edition. Just becuase daddy says we have too, the thing that looks like an out house would be your confessional. Today you will be put into teams of ten, five girls and five guys per-team. You will be placed into your seperate teams today, those teams have not been named yet and you will get the chance to do so yourself." A couple of the camp was a buzz on who would be on whose team, "But, you get to decided whose on what team," She paused and waited for kids to start moving around to be with who they had quickly clicked with, but clearing her throat again a sinister smile came into play, "But, did I forget to mention that only one person of each team will decide whose on their team. The first person back with the flag designated for either team will become team captian and will get the chance to pick who is on their team," She grinned at the groans, "Your first challange but no one will be eliminated since Mason says that's not fair," She pouted, "But whatever, you have 3 hours to find the flag and that starts... NOW!"

As everyone started to clear out did Mason turn to the camera smiling, "Tune in next time for the next installment of TDIIE and see who is on what team. Thanks and till next time. I'm your Host Mason Mclean,"

"And I'm Charlotte Mclean soon to be Rogers," Smirks as the camera fades away and Mason rolls his eyes at her.

To Be Continued...

**WOOOOOOOOHOOOOO that took like forever to write damn it, haha reviews loved and it may or may not make me up date faster, we'll see. And sorry if I don't write the character the way you sent in sorry, I'm just getting a feel for writing this and I'm not sure how its gonna go and with all these random couples that took life of their own while I typed it kinda took a different turn than hoped. But anyway just review please, OH AND ONE MORE THING LIKE I PUT AT THE TOP THIS IS MANDITORY! THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW WITH THE CORRECT ANSWER TO MY QUESTIONS GETS BROWNIE POINT FOR THEIR CHARACTER.**

**Ok who are Charlotte and Masons parents? *Hint father mentioned several times and Mother is from the series***

**First person to review and get it right will get brownie point and I want you to send in the names of what you want the teams to be and if you get the answer right then I'll use your names and give you credit so answer the damn question.**

**Love Always:**

**Withering!**


	5. Answer Sheet One

OK SINCE I NEVER EXPLAINED THIS I'M LEANIT ON THE WINNER.

Here are the rules for next time:

-Anyone with an App still in the game MUST answer.

-You may only answer once, even if you have more than one App only one of them will get the brownie points

-The answer must meet my standards as to if its right or not

-The first person to get it right I will post the answer admediatly

-The winner will be granted a special award

-After you recieve your reward you MUST PM me what I ask of you, and if you don't the runner up gets it. You have two days to PM me.

-Sorry if I piss you off with my answer.

Question: Who is Charlotte and Mason's parents?

Hints:

-Mason has the same colored hair as his father and the same colored eyes as his darling mother, him and his mother share the same personality but he is slighlty less stupid.

-Charlotte, has the same color hair as her mother, has the same dark eyes as her father and shares a personality identical to her father

-I hate Blainlely

-My favorite character from Seasons past would be Lindsay... and Noah

Answer: Chris/Lindsay

Reason: Their one of my favorite pairings, plus I can't stand Blainlely and Mason is to sweet to have too self-centered parents and I don't think that Blainlely has soft Sapphire eyes.

**Winner: Logan-The-Shoujo-Fan (You were the closest and the ONLY one who didn't suggest Blainlely and for that you win)**

Ok so I know that everyone who answered my question said Blainlely and Chris so I'm posting below my favorite couples for later on so you can have some help if I ask another couples question.

My Favorite Pairings:

-I'm in love with Nosay (Noah/Lindsay)

-Nizzy, its just so adorable (Noah/Izzy)

-Noco, well DUH (Noah/Cody)

-Brody, um don't know why just like 'em (Bridgette/Cody)

-Alther, I have no fricking clue if I even spelled that right (Alejandro/Heather)

-Chrinsay, the age difference doesn't matter to me when it comes to them (Chris/Lindsay)

-Bustin, oh come on you have to tell me you didn't see that coming, (Beth/Justin)

-Gwent, I hate anything and everthing Gwuncan and flame me if you don't agree, (Gwen/Trent)

-Dourtney, again I hate anything and everything Gwuncan, (Duncan/Courtney

Reward: You Logan-The-Shoujo-Fan get to pick who is on what team and what the name of each team should be, YOU HAVE TWO DAYS TO PM ME THE LIST AND NAMES

Runner Up: Another Dead Hero; because even though you stated Blainley/Chris, you are the first person to review with a couple choice and you get the chance to give me your thoughts IF Logan-The-Shoujo-Fan does not get back to me soon enough.


	6. Chapter 2: Teams

HOLY CRAP I UPDATED! Don't forget peeps that I always have a question at the bottom and the first person to answer correctly gets a special prize and brownie points for your character teee lol

Chapter 2: Teams

The camera slowly pans in on two young adults standing on a brand new dock grinning as a rush of teens are scattering behind them pushing one another out of their way to get off the dock. A silky blonde stepped up to the camera persing her lips and fixing her mini skirt before looking up at the camera that was zoomed in on her.

With a sickenly white toothed smile she threw open her arms, "Hello viewers and welcome back to... Total Drama Island: The Improved Edition! I'm your host Charlotte Mclean," She placed a well manicured hand on her hip that showed off a dazzling rock on her finger which shimmered brightly in the afternoon sun.

A boy to her right rolled his, breath taking eyes her, "And I'm your co-host Mason Mclean," his smile was less egotistical than his sisters before he continued, "Last time we left off we had introduced our 20 amazing campers and at the end Charlotte announced that they would be looking for a flag throughout the island and the first camper to find this flag will get to choose the teams and their names." With a large swoosh motion with his arm he grinned, "And the race begins," Mason chuckled before the camera switched to the theme song, the pictures of campers and clips from the up coming season.

Switching back to the island to a girl with light blonde hair and a neon blue streak ran through it, a boy was walking next to her he was covered in tattoos and next to him was probably one of the hottest guys on the island.

"So where do you guys wanna start?" Trinity questioned smiling fondly at the two boys, the dark haired male just glanced around and shrugged.

"I'll check around the water line if that's ok?" Tan asked getting two approving nods from the others and turned on his heals and headed toward the water line leaving Trinity and Zakk alone.

Trinity grinned at Zakk before she trudged deeper into the forest with him right at her heels. They walked in silence finding no flag and boths pactience was growing oh so thin. The forest was beautiful though, the trees were tall and reached a good 20 feet in the air, and the leaves only sat at the top letting little light filter through. The dirt path they walked was worn from the camera crew and past shows that had walked through here. The atmosphere was friendly kind of and the two were walking in comfortable silence liking the presence of the other, and as they walked on, they began to forget what they were looking for to focused on the other walking next to them.

**...**

Monica glared at the scenary around her, unlike the other two she couldn't give a rats ass she just wanted to find the flag. It would give her some power to pick who she wanted on her team. She would be able to pick some strong competitors to get her to the merge and then she'll pick 'em off one by one. Just at the thought a smirk grew on her face, it was a pretty cool idea, but she'd also need an alliance. Thinking back to all the campers several names floated through her brain until she picked the perfect ones. She would make the perfect Heather to the game at least in her mind she would and she would do anything to make it to the end, even if it means being a backstabbing, two-timing little bitch who would kill you if she had to, to win. But as the minutes passed she could feel her desire to finish slipping away, why couldn't she just get some guy to get it for her? Ok so this was a possiblity.

**...**

Carson walked along with Jenny still at his side and he was starting to become slightly annoyed with how much talking just one girl could do! It wasn't right! Giving her a long hard look out of the corner of his eye to show her he wasn't interested she didn't seem to care, she just grinned widely at him.

"So, um... Carson, what would you do if you won?" She asked making him look at her warily.

"I didn't really think about it. I mean does it really matter. Just wait till I win and then you'll find out," He hadn't meant to snap but he had and she looked slightly taken back at his comment before letting her mouth slip closed and she wouldn't meant his gaze.

He felt bad at being so harsh but she just wouldn't go away! He had helped her up that was all, she can scamper away now and go talk with Frisky and Naomi. Nope she was still stuck to him and it bugged him to no end. He would rather be stuck with one of guys on this forsaken island, no wait if he thought about it more. He would not want to be stuck in these woods alone with that fag Oliver. The dude was just to weird for him.

"Carson," Jenny spoke quietly as though afraid to be yelled at again.

"Hmm?" He answered.

Scuffing her toe she looked out at the endless woods seeing one of the campers running not to far off, it seems as though it was that one kid John. A high pitched laugh could be heard and the snooty voice of one Ayame could be heard shouting after him. Jenny let her eyes watch him until he ran out of sight.

"You going to ask me something or stare at nothing?" He asked his patience starting to slip.

Sighing she looked up at him, "Do you mind if I go off on my own? I mean I don't want to leave you if you don't want me too but I feel as though I do more on my own," Carson raised a black eyebrow at her and shrugged and she gave a meak smile before jogging off in John's direction unconciously.

Carson sighed. Now he was alone in the woods, goody.

**Confession Cam.**

**Jenny: "You know if he didn't wanna be my partner for the challenge he could have just said so." grumbles something about guys all being the same, "Oh well, at least when I find the flag I won't have to worry about hurting his feelings I guess,"**

**Carson: "Why do girls have to be so damn annoying?"**

**...**

Adam frowned everyone had chosen to go into the woods, what if it was by the cabins? In this way he had a slight edge above everyone else not really following them into those bright but still dangerous woods. If he had done his research right the woods were infested with things like big foot and bears so he would rather not take his chances in those things. As he neared the camp grounds he could hear two people fighting, rather shouting at one another. Silently he crept over to the side and saw Oliver and Logan arguing even though they didn't seem mad whatso ever.

"... Seriously I think we should go down to the lake and look at the beach," Logan argued placing his hands on his hips and Oliver just rolled his dull eyes.

"Puh-Lease. Like I would get these shoes dirty walking down in that sand and possibly ruining them. Uh no thank you." He replied glaring.

Logan scoffed, "You are like the definition of gay guy you know that?" He asked.

Oliver just chuckled and nodded, "Honey if you have a problem then just turn you little booty around and drown yourself in the lake. Now if you would I'm going to take my very expensive shoes toward the woods and you can take your... uh... I have no what the hell kind of shoes your wearing but I'm going to be nice and not comment on them," He said sweetly.

"Oh aren't you a saint," Logan retorted making Oliver grin cheekily at him.

"Thanks honey but you can check the lake and I'll do what I want so if yeah would," Oliver made a twitching motion with his hand and Logan moved out of his way.

Sighing he mumbled, "How are we friends?"

"Because I'm the only one who believes you aren't gay." And with that Oliver was gone and Logan was heading toward the dock again.

Adam raised an eyebrow at the two and decided he would rather not get involed. So turning he went in search of the damned flag that was hidden so well.

**Confession Cam.**

**Logan: "I seriously think Oliver was born a chick in a dudes body."**

**Oliver: You see Oliver filing his names and humming the song fireworks as he does before glancing boredly at the camera and then back at his nails before squeaking, "SHIT I BROKE A DAMNED NAIL!"**

**...**

Frisky was having fun running through the woods, Jose watched her amused as she would ever now and then try to pounce on a squirrel or bird within reach. She one time successfully caught a squirrel then it bit her and she screamed. Quickly Jose pulled out his bag while Frisky hissed at the squirrel scampering away from her and she had an urge to just run after and kill it. But Jose had her wrist firmly in his large hand holding her in place and she watched as he fished out a medince box from his black bag. The box was one of those plastic things with the clasps that flip up and it has the red plus sign thing on it. He quickly flipped the lid opened and pulled out something that looked like a shot like thing and Frisky's eyes got huge.

"Wh-what's that?" She stammered but he was already wiping down her skin and pressed the cool needle to her skin.

"This is incase that damned squirrel was rabinous," Frisky cocked her head to the side, she had no clue what that meant but she yelped as Jose pushed the needle through and she fought not to shout as he pushed in the milky substance. Quickly he pulled the needle out and a small bandage was on her spot where he had poked her.

Then he grabbed her hand and rested it on his thigh while he rifled through the kit and pulled out gauze, sanitation wipes, anistetic, and cotton. He took one of the wipes and cleaned the bite while Frisky bit her lip at how much it stung. A peice of brown hair fell infront of her face and she pushed it back with a shaky hand, and when Jose applied the anispetic she bit her lip harder before letting out a puff of release when he placed cotton on the wounded of her hand and then wrapped it all in gauze. She grinned as his eyes met her kindly. He really like her, she was different and didn't care what others thought she was just Francheska, aka Frisky. She felt her cheeks heat up in surprise she pulled her wrist from his thigh and stood, he looked slightly taken back taht she had stood and was starting to crouch onto all fours before hissing at the pain from the bite.

"Don't over use that hand and make sure to change the gauze so it doesn't infect your hand," He said sternly as he began to pack everything up again before standing.

Nodding she did the same, "Can I still kill the squirrel that bit me? I mean the thing deserves it," She said her eyes flicked to the tree it had ran up.

Jose hesitated, "As long as you don't use that hand,"

"Paw," she corrected.

"Paw," Jose said agreeing.

**Confession Cam.**

**Frisky: "Imma kill that squirrel if its the last thing I do," Her tail flicks back and forth.**

**Jose: "So I like them slightly weird." Shrugs, "So what?"**

**...**

Oliver ventured into the woods scowling at the ground, ugh what the hell was he thinking! He hated everything that had anything to do with the outdoors, it was totally gross. I mean come on where's a supermall when you needed one? He could so use a facial, this air was so damn dry it was like totally drying out his skin. UGH, totally groddy! Maybe he should have gone with Logan, he could make Logan look while checked out the beach for potential tanning spots, from what he saw the place looked pretty sweet. He hadn't looked up once to watch where he was going so when he collided with something hard and fell felt on his round little butt with a solid, 'HMPH' did he look up to find himself staring up at a tall boy his age. It was Carson, from Oliver's angle the boy was quite attractive and Collin seemed to be shocked to have run into someone this far into the woods... the better question how long had Oliver been walking?

Carson stook out his hand before looking to see who had run into him to find a small soft hand in his large rough hands pulling what he supposed was a girl to her feet, but to his distain Oliver popped up cheerily. A wide grin on the smaller teens cute face, Carson frowned at the thought. After a while Oliver shifted uncomfortablly, Carsons hand still clasped around his and Carson had pulled him a little closer to him than nessacary. They almost touched, at this realization Carson dropped Oliver's hand and took several steps back a disgusted look on his darkening features.

"Um, sorry I hadn't seen where I was going," Oliver said lamely while Carson glowered.

"Yeah, next time watch your damned step homo," He seethed before storming off leaving Oliver in stunned silence. What the hell just happened?

**...**

Naomi walked into around the bathrooms with Bambina right behind her in search of that allusive flag that they had been looking for what seemed like hours but had only been what? 30 minutes tops? Both girls had formed a slight friendship in one another and they got along really well, Naomi was sort of a hot head and Bambina was just... Bambina. Naomi had been searching in silence for about three seconds before she let out a frustrated scream.

"Where in the hell is that fucking flag!" She hissed glaring at the bathroom wall which was a pretty red brick color, her eyes narrowing.

Bambina glanced up at her friend with a pout, "That's a naughty word, you don't to have to eat soap do you?" She asked making Naomi's jaw just drop at this before she fell into hysterics. This is why they worked well together, Naomi would get pissed and probably punch something then Bambina would say something like that and Naomi would just laugh out her anger.

"You remind me of my little cousin man!" She said howling with laughter while Bambina pouted even more.

"You can be like so totally mean at times," The brunette shot back making Naomi wipe at a nonexistant tear before walking off, Bambina right behind her. As they walked though they hadn't seen the deviously black eyes watching them studying them and getting ready to pick her genuine pigs.

**Confession Cam.**

**Naomi: "She is like a five year old! Who the hell gets soap in their mouth for saying fuck?"**

**...**

William sighed, this was so damned pointless! But if he wanted an adavantage in this game he needed to find the flag so he could decide who was on what team. He pushed passed some brush and came upon a crouched Monica, he defiantly knew it was her by her copper hair tone. He watched her with emotionless eyes as she was staring out at the bathrooms intently and hadn't picked up on William standing right behind her not but what? 3 feet away. A horrid thought slithered into his mind on taking out the competition but yet as he watched the girl he found himself just watching her. He shook his head, he didn't have time to watch her, he had to find the flag not drool... no, no study the competition at the moment. So with silent feet he moved away while another girl crept silently behind him watching him and his actions, the young spy was just testing out who she could and could not take down with ease. So far William seemed calm and cool. Monica though hadn't noticed the presence of either competitor.

**...**

Logan walked slowly down to the water line looking intently to the forest line so when he heard a twig snap and he jumped with one of the most embarressingly girly screams a guy could ever have the heart to scream was ripped from his throat. This earned a snicker from the one who had stepped on the dried twig making Logan whip around to come face to face with the girl he had gotten tongue tied over at the dock. Megan smirked.

"Who the hell knew a dude could sound so much like a chick," She joked making him frown.

"Well obviously you haven't yet had a conversation with Oliver," He grumbled making her raise a nicely plucked eyebrow at him before smiling kindly.

"You'll have to introduce to you... _friend..._ then," She teased making him frown at this she felt guilty, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun of your guys relationship," She apologized quickly before all kindness seemed to disappear and a nutruel look could be found.

Logan scratched his head, "Well, for one I'm not gay so get that straight. Two I'm very much into chicks, and three I doubt I'm even Oliver's type," He smiled at the end kindly at her making her wrinkle her nose at him.

"I can see why," She snapped making the smile on his face slip into a frown.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," He bit off back her making her frown.

She glanced down at the ground and a look of regret passed over her face and Logan felt slightly torn on hating the girl for being a bitch or sorry because she seemed really apologetic for saying what she did. She glanced up at him and he saw small tears in her eyes before she wiped them away and her face went cold and Logan had to wonder, what the hell?

"I'm sorry," She muttered before she brushed past him, but it wasn't a shove or anything to hurt him but a soft brush that left the place where she had touched burning and he wanted to turn and walk with her but she was already to far for him to want to chase after her so with a defeated sigh he turned back toward the sea dock and started toward it. As he neared the water he saw black raven hair sticking up out in the water and then he watched as Tan walked out of the lake, and even for a straight guy he had to admit that Tan looked one of those swimsuit models in the commercials. Yeah creepy.

Tan glanced up and his eyes hardened at the sight of Logan, he was not about to forget what happened on the dock, like hell he would. So with a death like glare he walked pass but as he did Logan spotted something bending down he picked up a small clothe like object half buried in the sand and examined it before he let out an elated yelp before grinning like a complete idiot. Tan turned to look at the grinning boy and noticed the object in his hand and he paled.

"I've been walking and swimming down here for several minutes now and you just so happen to find it right away?" He asked in disbelief as he came over to Logan frowning.

Logan glanced up at the boy and decided to ask what was with all the coldness, "Yeah but I'll strike you a deal if you tell me what the hell is wrong with you," He said making Tan glance at him oddly.

"What kinda deal?" He crossing his arms over his chest to look at Logan directly in the eye. This scared the smaller teen considerably but he stood his ground as he turned.

"Well I'll let you pick who you want on your team if you tell me what up with the killer look?"

Tan shrugged, "Don't litter and we won't have a problem," Logan's face was a blank, "You threw your snotty tissue into the pristine lake, think of all the marine life you could have killed!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Ok fine, if I promise not to litter again can we be cool and I'll let you pick who ever you want on your team and I'll give them to you."

Smiling Tan stook out his hand grinning, "Its a deal, and it looks like you made one less enemy," He said making Logan looked oh so relieved, reluctantly Logan took his hand and shook it before Tan spit out who he wanted, "Ok, I would really want Zakk and Trinity on my team-"

Logan held up a hand, "Look you can have to unwanted bastard child but I get Trinity," He said stubbornly. God he hated Zakk, with everything that he is.

Tan raised a dark eyebrow disappearing behind his thick, but still damp hair, "Bastard child? If Zakk heard you say that I'm pretty sure you'd be going home in a body bag my friend." Logan just rolled his eyes, "Plus why do you get Trinity, you said I get whoever I want," He said.

Logan sighed, "Yeah but ever since Zakk called me gay I want to shove the kid into a sewage tank but since there isn't one around here that I know of I'll have to settle for keeping him and Trinity seperate," Tan just shrugged, "Ok good, now continue please," Logan smiled at how well this was working out.

Tan looked deep in thought before spilling very quickly, "Bambi, Naomi, Chantella, Ayame, Monica, William, Carson, Micheal," Logan let out a relieved sigh, thank god he didn't have to have any of them on his team, ugh ok well Bambina was pretty cute and sweet and Naomi was ok, but William freaked him out, Monica seemed like a royal bitch, Ayame was like a female verson of a already afeminate Oliver. Micheal creeped him the hell out and Carson well Oliver was pretty intent on Carson being in the closet and out to prove it, Logan thought didn't doubt it. But he wasn't as sure as Oliver was who had a 100% gaydar while his was only 70%. Though he will admit he did see some of the looks Carson had throwen Oliver's way.

"Cool, so now what?" Logan asked.

**...**

Everyone gathered on the dock with shared looks of pissed off for not being the one to find the flag. Willow actually hadn't moved she had just stood there glaring at the water her legs swung over the side and her hair spilling around her on the dock not particularly interested to say the least. Charlotte looked utterly bored as she sat in a nice lawn chair forcing her brother to get up and confront the group, Logan smiling at his side. Oliver rolled his dull eyes at the boy, while Collin glanced quickly between the two and glared hard at Logan, it was because the kid was gay... right? No, not becuase Oliver was mouthing insults and witty banter with Logan... that was defiantly not it... nope not at all.

"Ok kids-"

"We aren't kids, your like what a year older?" Zakk shouted from where he stood rather close to Trinity who was grinning up at him fondly.

"Shut," Mason snapped the day was waring him then and he just wanted to retire to his nice trailer with air conditioning and crawl under the covers even though it wasn't even that late, "Ok Logan found the flag and since Charlotte got pissed that no one else found the other one she gave up on you guys and Logan had to pick another team captain. Tan Asani." The dark haired boy stepped forth and next to Logan who looked at him then back at everyone else, "Ok boys do whatever and pick whoever," Mason said kindly before walking toward his sister who looked as though she was about to die from boredom... on second thought Mason wondered if he could push this back, maybe Charlotte would go through with it.

Logan stepped up first, "Ok, I'm first team captain and Tan will be second. My team is the Oddish..."

"Ok you can't be any gayer," Zakk spoke up making Logan turna murderous gaze on him but Zakk shook it off.

"Will you just shut up with the gay joke?" Megan snapped at him making Logan look at her, a grin spreading wide across his face, "God what are we, 2? Grow up," She snapped before turning to look at Logan who was still staring at her with a goofy grin on his face, "What are you looking at?" She snapped but a small smile as on her face as she looked up at him. His heart jumped slightly.

"And my team will be Envirmentolist," Tan said which got no comment what so ever, Logan scowled making Megan snicker before giving him a soft smile.

"Ok I pick first," Logan stated, "I want, Divalicious," He said making Oliver sigh dramatically.

"Really? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you have to give me one of the gayest names on the damned planet," He said sighing making Logan grin widely at him.

"But its just so easy," Oliver sent him a dark look but Logan just laughed.

Tan glanced out at the guys and pointed at Zakk motioning him to come and he did standing there giving Trinity a playful wink.

Logan looked back out at the group touched his chin then stated, "Um, I want kitty," He said makig Frisky's tail flick before she padded his way but on two legs because her wrist was bandaged making Logan give her a cross look but she just shrugged and crouched lowly before Tan called out Bambi and she grinning wildly made her way to him.

Glancing around Logan spoke, "Flirt," He said making everyone share confused looks before Logan sighed, "Frenchy come on," Adam glanced up and walked his way.

"Flirt?"

"First thing you did," Logan pointed out making Adam chuckle.

"I am into chicks I hope you know," Logan nodded smiling before waiting on Tan to pick another. Zakk watched as William made his way to the team and stood with them, he looked nervously out at Trinity who was looking oddly at Tan who hadn't called her yet, she thought they were friends what was taking him?

"Ok next up would be..." Logan paused before shooking a suggestive look at Megan and saying, "Shield, your up," A look of confusement formed on her pretty little features as she made her way toward him.

"I dont' even know if I want to know but I guess you'll tell me anyway. What the hell with shield?" She asked exasperatedly.

Logan smirked before leaning in and whispering, "Cause that's what you got up and I plan on breaking it down," Megan surpressed the shiver Logan's breath caused, she shot him a dirty look straightened her spine and walked past him while he smirked.

Oliver just rolled his eyes while Ayame walked over to Tan. Oliver glanced in Carson's direction to find the boy glaring angrily at him. What was the dudes problem? Oliver's gaydar was never wrong so what the hell was wrong with guy? Scared? Nah he doesn't look a kid who was scared of the boogeyman when he was two, he didn't know but with the heated glare Oliver couldn't help but wonder if he was wrong...

"Next I want Gato over there," Logan said pointing at Jose who cocked his head to the side before proceding toward the group and standing next to Frisky who was watching him with large feline eyes and he smiled scratching her behind the ears and instantly she was purring like a motorboat. Jose grinned he liked the soft feel of her hair against his rough fingers, it was nice.

Tan glanced around the group and pointed at Micheal motioning him to come along and Micheal did standing right next to Bambina smirking hard at her and making the young girl shift uncomfortablly before Tan made his way inbetween the two so Bambi wouldn't freak out. Micheal was kind of a creep when it came to chicks and having him near the youngest girl on the island... well the youngest and naive on the island wasn't the best combo in the world. Micheal would probably take advantage of the small girl.

Logan looked around the thinning crowd before looking at Jenny and grinning sweetly at her, "Come along little Ms. Paradox," He said making her chuckle.

"Cute," She quipped as she walked by making Megan glare inwardly at her.

"I thought so," Logan joked.

Tan looked at who was left and motioned to Naomi who stood next to Trinity before she walked toward the group and grinned since she was in a group with Bambi, this wouldn't be so bad having a friend in the group at least.

"I pick John, and I shall call you Shy-guy," Some people groaned at the reference to videogames making Logan's grin widened. Jenny watched as John walked cautiously toward their group and she still found him extremely cute with his thick blonde hair. He was kind of adorable but when he looked up and met her eyes he looked frantic and dove behind Adam and Oliver who looked pissed that he scuffed his new armoni boots. Jenny chuckled but continued to watched the fit boy.

Tan pointed out at Carson who sauntered by but not before giving Oliver a little shove making him stumble but Adam caught him before he tumbled over John and into the water below. That so would not work with his hair. Carson looked back as though to make sure that Oliver was ok but as soon as he saw Adam grabbing hold of Oliver's arm did his eyes narrow and he snorted air and muttered something completely inappropriate for a writer to type. But I will say, you sir a jackass.

Logan looked out at the remaining two for his team before grinning over at Tan's team and seeing the looked of confusion on both Trinity's and Zakk's face on why Tan hadn't called out Trinity's name, well that was until Logan called on her.

"Lets go Charmed, your over here not there," As Logan spoke Trinity looked up and Logan nodded his head saying yeah over here. With a cross look at Tan she made her way toward him and settled in. Oliver shot her a dark look and she tried to wave kindly but he just glowered at the girl, well before he glanced over at Carson and shot him a dark look but it help wonder in them. Trinity was one hundred percent confused. She accidently said something offensive and one of her teammates already hated her and yet he wasn't hating the big asshole Jock who almost shoved him into the water. Instead Oliver just watched him closely as though he was unsure of something. Unsure of what? She didn't even want to know.

Zakk glanced at Tan, "Why the hell didn't you pick her?" He asked threateningly low so no one else could hear.

Tan just glanced at him and shrugged, "I'm sorry but I must have slipped my mind, why?" He would love to know that Zakk had hit it off perfectly well with now the opposing team and that could easily get him kicked off first so with a grumble and a fleeting glance at Trinity, Zakk's shoulders slumped. Score one for Logan. Tan looked and motioned for Monica and she posistioned herself right inbetween Bambina and Naomi. Ah this would be fun, her black eyes smiled at both but William saw the darker intent in them and smiled fondly at it.

Logan's eyes landed on the last girl on the dock still swishing her feet back and forth, he bit his lip. He totally forgot about her, "Um, you," He said pointing at Willow who ahd her back turned. He wracked his brain. Dammit what the hell could he think up of for her? "Yo, um Willow right?" he asked guessing and to be his reward the girl turned her head a fraction, "You with us," He said. She just turned her back on him and stared out at the water again. "Oooookay that wasn't the least bit awkward..." He muttered.

Tan smiled before having Chantella walking his way, well more swishing of the hips and giving William a very special smile making Monica look up at her, not an ounce of trust passed between the two teen girls.

Charlotte looked up and grimanced, "Thank effing god you done!" She said putting her hands together as though she was about to pray but didn't, she turned back to the group and with a sigh said, "You can go check out your cabin's n-" Before she could even finished the dock had cleared out and hords of teenagers were scampering and shoving their way toward the cabin. Sighing she looked at the camera, "Ungrateful little brats," She muttered as she fixed her hair before grinning a to bright smile, "That's all for one show you guys. Hope you got enough of what you wanted and if not, fuck off no one cares." With a toss of her glossy hair she twitched off to her luxury cabin.

Sighing Mason turned the camera on him, "Sorry... we do care about all our viewers," he said unsure of if that was ok, "But please tune in next time to see what kind of fun this kids bring next time on, Total Drama Island: The Improved Edition." Then the show clicked to commerical signalling it was over.

**Thank fudging god its over! Now sorry if you didn't like it or not. yeah i know its rushed but oh well at leasted i updated right? Eh, but that's besides the point its almost one o'clock in the morning and i'm beat so there you go and no i didn't even read back over it so yeah there are big spelling errors i know.**

**Question: What fanfiction site is my favorite?**

** *Hint: It would be so cool if i had wings***

** (don't judge)**

**Thanks and i'll probably try to update again sometime in the future but i hoped you guys liked it :D and sorry if your character didn't get much screen time... sorry's.**

**Withering.**


	7. Answer Sheet 2

Answer Sheet #2

A/N: Ok yeah the way I worded that answer sucked ass, yeah I know I weep at poor wording skills but eh it was almost one in the morning and I was running on E (empty) with no sleep so I was grouchy and wasn't really caring about how I typed it... and I'm super duper sorry for doing so and I know it royally screwed alot of you up gah! *Pouts*

Question: What is my favorite Fanfiction site?

**Translation: **Which Cartoon Fan network is my favorite (Again I have no flipping clue on how to word that)

Hints:

-There is an annoying red head who I would enjoy the pleasure of knocking the shit out of.

-I love the musical one

-I think wings are awesome

-It is orginally Italian Cartoon

-Doesn't air anymore

-Fairies

Answer: Winx Club

Reason: Ughem, who doesn't love girl power? Plus it was the thing that made me fall inlove with this fansite and the reason I love writing! Also I can't stand the main character which is a red-head named Bloom, and the musical fairy is my favorite, Musa. So yeah that is the reasons why, oh and again sorry for crappy wording, but the answer was written on my Bio on my page.

**Winner: Moon Dragon94**

Yeah I meant catagories

Reward: You get to choose the first challenge and winner, but _**I**_ get to decided on whose going home just so you know... teeeee so have funn!

Runner Up: Freakazoid123, nice and I do like W.I.T.C.H it is highly entertaining but again the red head bugged me so I gave up on... no offence to red-heads anywhere, by best friends a redhead so ya'll know.

Ok so Moon Dragon94 you have two days to let me know what you want the challenge to be and who you want the losing team to be. If you do not get back to me in two days I will cancel your reward and go to the runner up Freakazoid123 so please let me know what you would like thank you.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, you guys are so kind! And thanks Logan-the-Shoujo-Fan for you anwswers last time they served me well, teeee


End file.
